Hiccstrid one-shots
by Kittiesrock1234
Summary: Just a bunch of Hiccstrid (Astrid X Hiccup) one-shots. Most have nothing to do with each other. Please read and review, my first httyd story. Rated T for Romance. 2nd Chapter summary: Astrid is tired after a long day and pissed because Hiccup ignored her all day. But then Hiccup has a surprise for her.
1. Chapter 1: Always

**Summary for this chapter: Astrid decides to Surprise Hiccup while he's flying Toothless**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Always**

"Go Stormfly, go!" Astrid encouraged her dragon. The Deadly Nadder squawked happily, flapping her wings more to go faster. Astrid patted Stormfly's neck, saying:

"Good girl"

Astrid looked ahead of her, where Hiccup was riding Toothless, talking to his dragon. She was pretty sure The boy didn't notice her. Toothless was flying pretty fast, and if Astrid wanted to surprise Hiccup, she would have to catch up with them.

Stormfly flew upwards until they were above Toothless and Hiccup.

"Ready girl?" Astrid asked her dragon. Stormfly nodded, and Astrid began to stand up slowly, balancing herself. She looked downwards, and then hopped off Stormfly. She fell, landing on Toothless right behind hiccup, grabbing his shoulders. The Haddock boy flinched, quickly grabbing his dagger and turning around. He had the dagger aimed at Astrid, and it took him a while to realize it was Astrid.

"Gods Astrid, did you have to scare me like that?" Hiccup gasped.

"Your face was priceless!" Astrid chuckled.

"Don't ever scare me like that again Milady!" Hiccup sighed. Astrid just laughed, putting her arms around his waist and leaning her chin on his shoulder. Hiccup began to direct Toothless down, and Astrid looked bhind her and saw Stormfly was following. They landed on a small island, one not far from Berk. Astrid slid off Toothless and a moment later Hiccup did the same.

"Wasn't his face priceless?" Astrid asked Stormfly when she had walked closer to her dragon. Hiccup shot a glare at Astrid. Stormfly squawked at Toothless and the two began running around, chasing each other. Astrid walked over to Hiccup, quickly punching him in the shoulder.

"That's for telling me I can't scare you like that again." She told him.

"Ow!" Hiccup said as he grabbed his shoulder which was in pain.

Astrid suddenly grabbed Hiccup, pulling him closer and quickly connecting their lips for a short kiss.

"And that's for everything else" She whispered as she pulled away.

"Is it always going to be this way?" Hiccup sighed.

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way." Astrid whispered, gazing into Hiccup's green eyes. When he wasn't answering for a while Astrid began to get worried, but just before she could say anything, he said:

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way."

* * *

**I hope you liked it ****J****More chapters to come, but they won't be related, cause they are one-shots. But later some might be related.**

**Please Review! I would really appreciate it and it helps me continue. So if you want more one-shots review! Please! Also I would love your ideas for one-shots. I will credit you, please leave ideas for one shots in a review. Please!**


	2. Chapter 2: surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise: **

Astrid was sleeping peacefully at her house when there was a knock on the door. At first, Astrid ignored it. But then when whoever was at the door kept knocking, she decided to get up.

Astrid groaned as she got off her bed, rubbing her eyes, and then slowly walking to the door. Then she opened the door.

"Hiccup! What do you want?" She snapped, annoyed. The female Viking was annoyed because Hiccup had been ignoring her all day and now he wanted to see her.

"I want to show you something." Hiccup whispered.

"You ignore me all day and then expect me to come now?" Astrid sighed.

"Well… uh… yeah. Please come you will like it!" Hiccup pleaded.

"Fine." Astrid huffed, rolling her eyes. Hiccup began to walk over to where His Night Fury Toothless was, Astrid following. He quickly hopped on Toothless, and Astrid joined Hiccup on the dragon.

They took off and flew silently. After a while, Astrid broke the silence.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded.

"It's a surprise." Hiccup replied, not turning around. There was no expression in his voice, and Astrid rolled her eyes again.

…. 30 minutes later …..

Astrid had fallen asleep after the silence had returned between her and Hiccup.

Hiccup sighed, patting Toothless' neck. His Nightfury purred in response. When he finally saw the place he was taking Astrid, he directed Toothless down.

Once they landed, Hiccup slid off Toothless. He looked at Astrid who was asleep, and smiled.

"Astrid, we are here." He whispered into her ear. She groaned and got up. She hopped off Toothless, and so did Hiccup.

Once Astrid was more awake, she then began to observe her surroundings. They were on a small island, which had a mountain, but Astrid couldn't see anything else since it was dark.

Hiccup lit a candle and began to lead Astrid toward the mountain. She stopped.

"I am not hiking up a mountain." She stated.

"You think I would be going on a hike?" He laughed, shaking his head and pointing to his Metal leg. She rolled her eyes and continued to follow Hiccup closer to the mountain. Just as the mountain began to slope up, Astrid saw a hole in the ground. _That must be an entrance to a cave….._ She thought.

"You're making me go into a dark cave?" She asked.

"It won't be completely dark, we have this." Hiccup said lifting the candle. Astrid sighed, and Hiccup began to walk into the entrance of the cave. Astrid slowly followed. She didn't want to admit she was afraid of the dark.

Then Astrid heard a noise and jumped. "What was that?" she gasped.

"Oh Astrid, that was just a Nadder calling for its friend." Hiccup sighed, chuckling. It was silent for a couple moments and then Astrid began to see a little light. She gasped as the cave opened up into a big space and showed a starry sky ahead.

"Are we on the other side of the mountain?" Astrid whispered.

"Nope, this is the inside of this Mountain. Although I think it's a Volcano that hollowed out inside and is no longer active." Hiccup corrected.

"Wow." She gasped. She looked around, but since it was dark, all she could see was the starry sky. But then Astrid realized there must have been a lake because there was a spot on the ground where the Stars were reflected. She layed down on a grassy patch and stared at the amazing sight.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, awed in amazement.

Hiccup joined her on the ground staring at the stars.

The two laid there for an unknown amount of time, and Hiccup realized it must be really late.

He moved over and whispered in Astrid's ear; "We better go home."

No response.

"Astrid?" he asked again.

Still no response. He looked at her face and realized her eyes were closed. She was asleep, and Hiccup realized he better not wake her up.

Waking her up a 3rd time after he had already woken her up two times in the past day would be a huge mistake. He leaned up against her and put his arm around her shoulder, and then closed his eyes.

…..next morning…..

Astrid stretched, slowly opening her eyes. She froze when she realized she was not in her bedroom. What she saw was not the ceiling of her room, but was the morning sky.

Then she saw Hiccup next to her. At first, Astrid was confused.

"What is he doing here?" She whispered. Then she remembered what had happened the night before_. I must have fallen asleep…._ She thought.

She stood up, and began to look around. There was a lake, which she had guessed, next to a grassy area, which was where Hiccup and her had slept. Then on the other side was a small forest.

"Wow this place is perfect." She said in awe.

"I agree." said a voice behind her. Astrid turned around and saw Hiccup, who must have waked up recently.

"What do you think?" He asked as he walked behind her, putting his hands around her stomach.

She elbowed his side and stepped on his feet.

"Ow!" Hiccup yelled.

"That's for ignoring me all day yesterday, and then waking me up; twice, in one night." Astrid snapped at him.

Hiccup looked scared, and Astrid thought he looked like a Nadder who had been scolded by their owner. She grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his. Hiccup wrapped his arm around Astrid's shoulder and pulled her closer. Then Astrid pulled away.

"That's for everything else", she whispered.

"Oh Astrid what am I gonna do with you?" Hiccup sighed.

"Well I know one thing you can do right now." Astrid said, giggling.

"And what would that be?" Hiccup groaned, rolling his eyes.

"What do you think?" Astrid asked,

"Well…. Um…" Hiccup mumbled, and then thought for a moment.

"You seriously can't think of ANYTHING?!" Astrid snapped.

"Wait, I think I know." Hiccup guessed. He pulled her in and the two shared a short but sweet kiss. After they both pulled away, Astrid laughed.

"Took you long enough."

**Author's note: I am so sorry that I took forever to update, just have been busy with school, life, etc…**

**But I hope you liked it ****J****I feel like I should make a story that has to do with the island and stuff…. Should I? Thanks for the favs and reviews on last chapter. Also could you guys leave ideas for later chapters in your reviews?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
